


Fledgling

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie and Neal always had an accomplish. Once again she is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> I know carrier pigeons can only fly between fixed places, but for the sake of the story, I allowed some artistic freedom. Because remember, Estelle is awesome.

She did her best to find him, but for some reason it wasn´t as easy as it used to be. She was asked to find him by the nice man, what was his name again? He always treated her good and gentle and gave her the nice seeds. She wanted to make him proud, so she flew another round and another… trying to set a flight route.

How was this possible? Normally after the second round, she knew where to go. Ever since she was taken in by Mozzie as a fledgling and raised as a homer she had taken care of all his ‘postal’ problems. Why was it now so difficult to remember where she needed to go?

She had helped the men with the Antioch manuscripts, brought messages and USB sticks to them. Hey, she could carry up to seventy five grams on her back if needed. She was old, but she was one tough lady. Now she had to bring a key to Mozzie.

Neal!

The man´s name was Neal. He had strapped the key on her back, it wasn´t even heavy, so it wasn´t bothering or restricting her movements. After the fifth round, it suddenly clicked, she remembered and took off. She flew as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she perched down on the window sill and started tapping the window. Come on guys, this was the place, open up, she was tired and wanted to get in as the weather was changing. She could sense it and she was hungry.

She tapped the window again.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke to a tapping sound. He shook his head to clear it and listened. Nothing. He must have imagined it. He was tired and thirsty. They needed to find a way out of this place, but Mozzie and he had examined the room they had been kept in and hadn´t found a way out. Peter let his eyes drift shut again when he heard the tapping again. It came from the window.

“Mozzie!”

“Huh?”

“Mozzie, wake up.”

Peter got up and walked up to the window. It had bars in front of it but it could be opened. It was filthy and Peter couldn´t see what was outside the window, but the last time they checked they realized they were up several floors. The tapping sound came from outside. Peter slowly opened the window and there was a pigeon outside. It didn´t seemed scared.

“Estelle!” Mozzie exclaimed.

“Step away suit, I don´t want Estelle spooked.”

Mozzie gently extended his hands and Estelle stepped into them.

“Hey girl, what did you bring me?”

Peter watched with fascination when Mozzie untied the key on Estelle´s back, remembering something.

_You remember the antioch manuscripts?_

_You took those? how?_

_Carrier pigeons._

_Think about it._  


Neal! Neal was behind this pigeon rescue mission.

“Suit, here.” Mozzie handed Peter the key and little note on how to exit the building without being seen. Mozzie carefully held Estelle against his chest.

Five minutes later, they were standing outside a building in lower Manhattan. Peter immediately recognized the location as outside Neal´s radius. He made a mental note to praise Neal for not getting into trouble to save them.

Estelle had been quiet until now, on the busy streets with all the noise, she started cooing, so Mozzie stroked her.

“You did a good job, Estelle, let´s get you an extra treat, shall we?”

Estelle was happy, extra treats always sounded good. She hadn´t lost it…


End file.
